Many people enjoy throwing rolls of paper and other objects for entertainment and decorative purposes. Merely by way of example, a roll of crepe paper, toilet paper, etc. may be thrown and/or draped over objects to decorate a venue for an event, to celebrate a success, and/or as a friendly prank. Such objects can include rafters, houses, cars, trees and many other objects. People also enjoy throwing rolls of paper that unravel in the air to create streamers at sporting events, parades, school functions, weddings, graduations and other various celebratory events. Unfortunately, the effort required to effectively throw a roll of paper without mechanical assistance can injure a person's arm, back or shoulder. Additionally some individuals do not have the strength to throw a roll of paper at distances. Further, if thrown without assistance, a roll of paper may fail to unravel properly, potentially causing property damage (from impact of the rolled paper) and/or frustration for the thrower.